Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 15
Rozdział 15. Zakończenie W opowiadaniu o wydarzeniach tragedii czarnobylskiej byłem obiektywny, niczego nie ukrywałem, nic nie dodałem. Mówiłem tylko o tym, czego byłem pewny. Ze względu na swoje szczególne położenie zmuszony byłem nie tylko powoływać się na dokumenty, ale je dosłownie przytaczać. Przez to staram się zmusić czytelnika do myślenia i wyciągania własnych wniosków, nie chcę, by wierzono mi dogmatycznie. W końcu jestem skazanym, w oczach wielu nie jestem godny zaufania. Przedstawiam Wam pewien niewielki epizod. Po awarii moja córka pracowała pewien czas w pierwszym dziale elektrowni. Zastępca dyrektora ds. kadr powiedział jej: „Nie mogę trzymać Was w pierwszym dziale, mogę zaproponować wam etat w stołówce.” No, oczywiście, ojca zamierzają posadzić, a córka pracuje na tajnym oddziale. Chociaż, jakież tam sekrety? Tamci ludzie nie znikli. Z drugiej strony, wokół sprawy Czarnobyla nagromadziło się tyle kłamstw, że samemu człowiekowi nadzwyczaj ciężko się połapać. Ja przytaczam prawdziwe wydarzenia oraz oryginalne fragmentu PBJa pozwalając samemu ocenić, np., czy AZ spełniała wymogi artykułów bezpieczeństwa. Jestem praktycznie pewny, że w referowaniu wydarzeń się nie pomyliłem. Inna sprawa – opinia, ocean wydarzeń. Sami rozumiecie, nie sposób być nie subiektywnym, nawet przy największych staraniach. I do tej pory, czy coś zdarzy się opowiadać o awarii do późna, czy zacznie się coś pisać – bezsenna noc gwarantowania. Jednakże sytuacja, tak mi się wydaje, jest na tyle przejrzysta, że nawet stronniczemu człowiekowi, zainteresowanemu, a nie skoremu kłamać, pomylenie się jest niemożliwe. Albo ja już całkiem nic nie wiem ani o technice, ani o życiu. Osądźcie sami. :– O 1:23 i 40 sekund operator ręcznie uruchomił AZ, aby zagasić reaktor, podczas gdy scentralizowany system kontroli nie zarejestrował żadnego odchylenia parametrów reaktora i jego podsystemów. Bezsprzeczny fakt. Obrona awaryjna, jej część część główna działała sprawnie. Elektroniczne elementy oraz materiały działające na reaktywność (pręty SUZ) działały pracowały według algorytmu i w pełnej objętości poprawnie. W wyniku tego doszło do awarii reaktora...! Jakie mogą być pretensje w stronę personelu? W normalnym ludzkim społeczeństwie – żadne. Obrona awaryjna, zgodnie ze swoją nazwą i przeznaczeniem, powinna tłumić reaktor w sytuacjach awaryjnych bez jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń systemu. O eksplozji nawet nie mówię. A 26 kwietnia obrona nie zagłuszyła reaktora nawet w stanie nieawaryjnym. Nawet jeśli dopuścilibyśmy się wcześniej jakiś naruszeń Regulaminu albo instrukcji, to i tak nie ma podstaw by nas oskarżać o eksplozję. Wszakże do niczego nie doszło. Niechajby my nawet naruszyli (tak naprawdę, to żadne naruszenie) Regulamin podnosząc moc po jej „spadku” ryzykując to awarią, podobną do tej, która miała miejsce na pierwszym bloku Leningradzkiej AES w 1975 roku. Niczego nie było. Niechajby my nawet naruszyli Regulamin uśpiwszy SAOR, lecz co to ma do eksplozji? System awaryjnego oziębiana reaktora ma się nijak do eksplozji, nie mógł reaktora przed nią uchronić, a po eksplozji daremne jego działanie. Tylko „wielki eksploatator” G. Miedwiediew twierdzi, że mógłby SAOR jakimś mistycznym sposobem zapobiec eksplozji, a „naiwny”akademik A.P. Aleksandrow przerażał się uśpieniem systemu. Nawet oficjalne komisje, które jeśli byłoby to w jakiś sposób prawdziwe, to by tego nie przepuściły, a nie wspominają o możliwości zapobiegnięcia awarii za pomocą SAOR; nawet jeśli taka złudna możliwość byłaby w zasięgu wzroku – nie omieszkaliby. :– ''Reaktor rozpędzony awaryjną ochroną...! W Sprawozdaniu IAE przedstawiono trzynaście możliwych przyczyn eksplozji reaktora – opierając się na zapisach przyrządów i rozliczeń odrzucić można wszystkie prócz jednej – pręty AZ wniosły dodatnią reaktywność, co było inicjatorem awarii. Obecnie tylko ta wersja, jako jedyna wewnętrznie niesprzeczna, może być uznana jako przyczyna awarii. Wiadomo to od dawna, już w 1986 r. Fakt wnoszenia przez dodatniej reaktywności przy uruchomieniu AZ nie jestem w stanie ocenić. To niemożliwe. Jak to określił Witia Tarasenko – to oksymoron. To na tyle genialne głupstwo konstruktorów prętów SUZ, że zrodzić się mogło tylko w umysłach, których właściciele przyjęli „0,7 na głowę”. Po przyjęciu faktu o eksplozji reaktora z powodu AZ, o jakiej winie personelu można mówić? Okazuje się, że można. Przy moralnej inwersji, wszystko możliwe. A jednak, Szanowni Obywatele, Panowie, kiedy podczas dyskusji o Czarnobylskiej Tragedii zechcecie rzucić kamieniem w stronę operatorów, wspomnijcie, iż reaktor został zdestabilizowany przez AZ. To zjawisko niegodne inżynierskiej interpretacji. Wieczysty pomnik niedołęstwa fizyków i konstruktorów. :– ''Reaktor RBMK-1000 w 1986 r. nie spełniał podstawowych wymagań technicznych, normatywnych dokumentów o bezpieczeństwie jądrowym. Wychodząc z samego faktu eksplozji, na podstawie poawaryjnych rozliczeń i eksperymentów komisja Gostatomenergonadzora wykryła w projekcie piętnaście naruszeń PBJa, które bezpośrednio wpłynęły na powstanie i rozwój awarii. A ogółem z uwzględnieniem „Reguł bezpiecznego urządzania i eksploatacji AES” w projekcie istnieją trzydzieści dwa naruszenia artykułów. Powstaje kwestia natury fundamentalnej: czy urządzenie z taką ilością odchyleń od wymagań można w ogóle nazwać reaktorem? To coś innego. Czy może taka budowla pracować bezpiecznie? Zresztą, nie ma pytania. Po co to pytać? We wspomnianym wyżej Sprawozdaniu IAE w rozdziale „Najbardziej prawdopodobne wersje i ich analiza” są przytoczone: :3.1 Wybuch wodoru w basenie pod reaktorem. :3.2 Wybuch wodoru w dolnym zbiorniku oziębiania obiegu SUZ. :3.3 Dywersja. :3.4 Zerwanie kolektora tłoczącego GCN lub kolektora rozdzielania grupowego. :3.5 Zerwanie separatora pary lub elementu obiegu parowego. :3.6 Efekt tłokowy prętów SUZ. :3.7 Uszkodzenie AR. :3.8 Okropny błąd operatora przy sterowaniu RR SUZ. :3.9 Kawitacja GCN, która doprowadziła do dostania się parowodnej mieszanki do kanałów technologicznych. :3.10 Kawitacja na zaworach przepuszczająco-regulucjących. :3.11 Wciągnięcie pary z separatora pary do pustych rurociągów. :3.12 Reakcja cyrkonu z wodą, skutkująca wydzieleniem się wodoru w strefie aktywnej reaktora. :3.13 Wybuch sprężonego gazu w balonach SAOR. To nie wszystkie możliwe przyczyny, które doprowadziłyby do eksplozji aparatu, jednak do rzeczowej rozmowy materiał jest wystarczający. Wersja niezaprzeczalna, to 3.6. Wersja 3.10. jest, zapewne, niemożliwa do spełnienia. '''A teraz najlepsze. Wszystkie pozostałe jedenaście wersji przy ich realizacji powodują wybuch reaktora.' A mogą się wydarzyć. I zlekceważyć ich nie można, o czym świadczy nielogiczny 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Lista jest tym bardziej interesująca, iż stworzyli ją twórcy reaktora. Twórcy sami przyznają, że jakikolwiek z szeregu tych opcji prowadzi do katastrofy. Czego się spodziewać po, na przykład, p. 3.7. „Uszkodzenie AR”! Jak piszą twórcy sprawozdania: :„Uszkodzenie, związane z unieruchomieniem wszystkich AR, może doprowadzić do destabilizacji reaktora kosztem wysokiego współczynnika reaktywności pary.” Przy takim współczynniku, jaki miał reaktor RBMK w 1986 roku, destabilizacja jest faktycznie możliwa. Odmowa AR – żaden nadzwyczajny wypadek, wręcz bardzo wiarygodny. Przy czym autorzy mieli na myśli lekką awarię – unieruchomienie prętów. Teoria automatycznej regulacji reaktorów wymaga bezawaryjnego zachowania się reaktora przy surowszych warunkach, mianowicie: ruchu prętów w stronę zwiększania reaktywności. Wówczas – eksplozja tym większa. Dopóki autorzy sprawozdania zajmują się kwestiami natury badań technicznych, ich kompetencja i poczucie realizmu im nie szwankują. Lecz gdy tylko przychodzi do wniosków, ich logika ulega dziwnej transformacji: :„Określono, że prapryczyną awarii był nadzwyczaj mało prawdopodobny zbieg naruszeń trybu i systemu eksploatacji, których dopuścił się personel (To niewiarygodne!), przy których ujawniły się usterki w konstrukcji reaktora i prętów SUZ.” Nie ma się czemu dziwić, w końcu autorami tekstu byli pracownicy IAE – twórcy reaktora. Jestem wdzięczny, że chociaż przyznali się do „wybuchowych skłonności” swojej pociechy. Nie jest konieczne przywoływanie wszystkich wypadków i okoliczności, aby zrozumieć, że takiemu reaktorowi żadnych specjalnych okoliczności nie trzeba. Lecz są sprawy wątpliwe, a nawet bardzo wątpliwe dotyczące reaktora RBMK. Po pierwsze, podejrzana jednomyślność komisji co do oczerniania personelu. Kompania składająca się z uczonych i nie(wy)uczonych. Komisje garbatych staruszków i jeszcze nie tak starych, wszyscy wyżsi urzędnicy. Z taką kompanią można zaczynać jakąkolwiek kampanie, nie ryzykując porażki. Do dziś wygrywają oczywiście zakłamaną sprawę. Po drugie, ciężko sobie wyobrazić, jak twórcy reaktora mogli w jednym reaktorze zebrać wszystkie możliwe dla reaktorów kanałowych defekty. No, jeśli nie wszystkie, to te najstraszniejsze. Toż to niemożliwe! Za jakość projektu RBMK-1000 odpowiedzialne są trzy organizacje. Instytut energii atomowej imienia I.W. Kurczatowa odpowiedzialny jest za naukowe uzasadnianie wszystkich wątpliwych kwestii reaktora, włączając w to bezpieczeństwo jądrowe. Jego rola nie ogranicza się do wydania danych technicznych i rekomendacji, jak to by chciał Aleksandrow (jak mówił: „Dollieżał stworzył reaktor...”). A później, w trakcie jego eksploatacji także się nim zajmowali, o czym świadczą stanowiska: Kierownika Naukowego (Aleksandrow), dwóch zastępców (Kaługin, Kramierow) i grupa pracowników, z których jeden przeze mnie już nazywany – W.P. Wołkow. Naukowo-badawczy i konstruktorski instytut energotechniki był odpowiedzialny za formalną stronę projektu, spełniał autorski nadzór, przeprowadzał rozliczenia strefy aktywnej opierając się na danych okresowych z elektrowni. Obie powyższe organizacje metodycznie kierowały pracą Działów Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego w elektrowniach. Komitet nadzoru państwowego – Gostatomenergonadzor, którego zadaniem priorytetowym jest niedopuszczenie do użytku reaktorów niespełniających wymogów bezpieczeństwa. Komitet nie jest przypisywany żadnemu ministerstwu. Wydaje on pozwolenia na eksploatacje reaktorów i w każdej chwili może doprowadzić do wstrzymania ich pracy. Komitet ma prawo domagać się jakichkolwiek rozliczeń, nawet dodatkowych. Przynajmniej w teorii. Można by opracować i inny system prac, lecz nie wiadomo, czy inny też by sprawnie działał. Sprawa reaktora RBMK-1000 zawiodła na wszystkich szczeblach. Pamiętacie jak było z SUZ: * Przy uruchomieniu reaktora czwartego bloku w 1983 r. wyszło na jaw wnoszenie dodatniej reaktywności przez pręty przy wchodzeniu do strefy. * Inspektor państwowy konstatuje niedopuszczalności zjawiska i... dopuszcza reaktor do użytku. * W grudniu 1983 r. Kierownik Naukowy pisze do NIKIET list o konieczności usunięcia defektów trzonów. * Tam przygotowują i opracują do grudnia 1984 r. techniczną kwestię na nowe pręty. I to wszystko. Ani kreśleń roboczych, ani nowych prętów. Do czasu awarii. Cóż za niewiarygodna zgodność, nie wiem już jakich, Bohaterów i Przewodniczącego komitetu. Jak widać, o defekcie w konstrukcji prętów SUZ wiedzieli i Kierownik Naukowi, i Główny Konstruktor, i Nadzór na długo przed awarią. Zamiana starych prętów na nową konstrukcję, nie uczyniłaby reaktora RBMK bezpiecznym, jednak nie dopuściłaby do awarii z 26 kwietnia i niektórych innych sytuacji. Analogicznie ma się sprawa z parowym efektem reaktywności. Gdyby zmniejszono go do jakieś rozsądnej wielkości, to znacznie wzrosłaby stabilność reaktora. Nie umiem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wszyscy odpowiedzialni za reaktor, znając jego absolutnie niedopuszczalne defekty, nie zareagowali. W sprawie parowego współczynnika reaktywności i SUZ już przytaczałem słowa N.A. Dollieżała i I.Ja. Jemielianowa. Wszyscy wiedzieli i nic nie uczynili. Byli na takich stanowiskach, że nikt nie był im w stanie przeszkodzić w reformach. Nie ma systemu, który by sam pracował. Ludzie działają w jakimkolwiek przypadku. Nie mam na myśli systemu politycznego, w tej dziedzinie nie mam wystarczających kompetencji do wypowiadania się. Tak jak kiedyś, na przykład, przy otwarciu kolei w Torży, zasługą było to partii i samego towarzysza Stalina, tak teraz ludzie zaczęli nic nie samemu nie robiąc, zwalać wszystko na system. Nawet A.P. Aleksandrow, nad którym nie panowano, przynajmniej w sprawach RBMK. Bardzo wygodne wyjście, aby ukryć swoje nieróbstwo. Gdzieś w latach pięćdziesiątych zaczęła u nas być w modzie naukowa organizacja pracy. Dyrektorowi zakładu jakiś inżynier zaleca przestawić biurko, szafę i telefon. Ciocia Masza myje podłogę i mówi, że do Rewolucji to pracowała w nieładzie, a jak spadała wydajność, to nie zmieniano mebli, tylko prostytutki. Prawdopodobnie już dawno trzeba było zmienić kierownictwo. Aleksandrow, Dollieżał, Jemieljanow wystarczająco błysnęli w swoich wypowiedziach w sprawie awarii. Sądzę, że kierownictwo Gosatomenergonadzora również było źle obsadzone. Kierownik Je. Kułow zawsze był w cieniu A.G. Mieszkowa, długi czas pracował jako jego podwładny, przez co usamodzielnić mu się na nowym stanowisku było ciężko. A jego zastępca, Sidorienko, wyszedł spod skrzydeł Aleksandrowa. Trzeba jeszcze powiedzieć, że zarówno Kułow jak i Sidorienko orientowali się w sprawie RBMK. Ten drugi nawet list napisał, w którym wskazał nieprawidłowości w działaniu reaktora. Tylko coś mu się pomyliło, bo na jego stanowisku to nie piszą listów, tylko zabraniają eksploatacji. Od epistolografii są pisarze. Można by jeszcze jakoś zrozumieć kierownictwo, gdyby w Awarii ujawniły się jakieś wcześniej nie znane właściwości. Nie do pomyślenia to jest tylko w stosunku do Kierownika Naukowego i Głównego Konstruktora, którzy są zobowiązani znać swoje dzieło. Jednakże wszystko było przed awarią doskonale znane. Cóż za zbieg nieodpowiedzialności! Mało czy nadzwyczaj mało prawdopodobne – nie wiem. Nienormalne – to już na pewno. A może i jakoś wytłumaczalne. Który z nich poniósł jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność prawną? Żaden! Nie będę przedstawiać własnej opinii na temat użytkowania energii atomowej. Lecz, moim zdaniem, przy argumentowaniu kwestii dopuszczenia lub niedopuszczenia AES do użytku, przypadek Czarnobylski należy uznać za patologię i nie brać pod uwagę. :– ''Reaktor RBMK-1000 w 1986 roku nie odpowiadał wielu wymaganiom normatywnej dokumentacji, w tym podstawowym, uważanym za fundamentalne wymaganiom bezpieczeństwa jądrowego. Czekano, żeby jakaś oficjalna organizacja w Związku Radzieckim odważyła się oświadczyć, że omawiany reaktor nijak się ma do zasad bezpieczeństwa i popełniono przestępstwo względem pracowników elektrowni z tymi reaktorami. Przez ich oszustwo siedzieliśmy na bombie atomowej, ponieważ prawdziwe jego właściwości zastały przed nami zatajone. Już się nie da doczekać. Związku już nie ma, pozostały jedynie kontrowersje. Nawet komisja Gosatomenergonadzora, powołana przez samego Boga, ustaliwszy półtora dziesiątka naruszeń, odrzuciła możliwość ostatecznego stwierdzenia winy. Lecz kwestia wątpliwości nie wywołuje. Ogólne stany bezpieczeństwa i reguły pokrywają reaktory AES. Projekt reaktora jest wykonany z naruszeniami, więc reaktora nie nadaje się do eksploatacji. Nasze działania 26 kwietnia były zgodne z zasadami PBJa i OPB, w żaden sposób nie doprowadziliśmy do awarii, a tym bardziej do eksplozji. Jest to niepodważalne. Więc, wydaje się, oskarżenie personelu przydałoby się wreszcie zdjąć. Ale gdzie tam. Znajdują się ludzie którzy twierdzą, że gdyby zrobić tak a nie inaczej, to do awarii by nie doszło. Według nich, personelowi można wcisnąć jakąkolwiek szmirę, a w razie awarii to właśnie personel będzie winny. Porozstawiali pułapki, sidła, a mu w nie wpadliśmy. Jak Einstein powiedział: „Bóg jest wyrafinowany, ale nie perfidny”. Projektanci okazali się i wyrafinowani, i perfidni. Teraz wiem, jak można było uniknąć eksplozji 26 kwietnia. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że nie uruchomi się AZ po sygnale awaryjnym – inaczej mogiła. Zastanówmy się, jak się obronić przed... awaryjną obroną. Lecz 26 kwietnia nie było sytuacji awaryjnej. A tak w ogóle to tylko jeden reaktor RBMK-1000 skazany był na wybuch. Nie wiem co mówi prawo, komu mam postawić pytanie, dlatego zwracam się do ludzi, żeby otrzymać odpowiedź chociaż w mniemaniu moralnym. Reaktor nie odpowiadał normom przyjętym w kraju, w którym był projektowany i eksplodował właśnie z powodu tych niezgodności. Winny personel czy projektanci? Piszę te słowa i wszystko we mnie krzyczy: głupstwo piszesz. Ale nie. W skrajnej mierze, adwokat mi odpowiedział, że nie zna artykułu w Kodeksie Pracy ZSRR czy innym dokumencie mającym moc prawną, gdzie pracownik byłby nazwany winnym z powodu błędów sprzętu. Głupota albo i nie głupota – przytaczam rzeczywistość. Prawda, w naszym kraju prawo w relacjach człowiek-państwo zawsze było jednostronne. Państwo winne być nie mogło. Zatrudniani byliśmy do pracy na sprzęcie państwowym, wyprodukowanym zgodnie z państwowymi regułami. Państwo warunków umowy nie dotrzymało. To nieludzkie, ale państwa nie oskarżysz. Ale także i nas, ze względu na zasady ludzkie i prawo, oskarżać nie powinno. W Związku Radzieckim nigdy nie było ani organizacji, ani ruchu, zdolnego, czy chociaż wyrażającego chęć, bronić praw człowieka. O państwie i partii nie będziemy mówić, ich już nie ma. Organy ścigania od dawna są skierowane w jedną stronę. Związki zawodowe, doprowadzono do absurdu, kiedy wszyscy będąc w jednym związku, nie mogli się ochraniać. I tak dalej. Wychodzimy do społeczności z jakąś twarzą. Ważne jest, żeby człowiek ujrzawszy naszą twarz, nie krzyczał jak na horrorze. Na koniec chcę powiedzieć rzecz następującą. Czarnobylska Katastrofa w całej swej mierze jest wynikiem brutalnych błędów fizyków i konstruktorów reaktora. Od dawna należało to stwierdzić: właściwości reaktora były nie główną, nie rozstrzygającą, ale jedyną przyczyną Katastrofy Czarnobylskiej.